What Lies Beneath
by Falling is Fatal-x
Summary: Oliver is the guy every girl wants. What happens when his girlfriends hatch a plan to break Oliver's heart? Miley Cyrus, Mitchell Musso, Emily Osment, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Chelsea Staub
1. The beginning

**New story!! I hope you like this,**

**The couple will hopefully become clear when you read into the story and get to know the main characters.**

**This is my first love story so be nice please x**

**----------------------**

Miley groaned at the loud piercing sound of her alarm.

She slammed her hand down repeatedly on top of it, until it finally stopped.

Pulling her covers over her head, she rolled over

She was so tired, it confused her to think of why

"Miley!"

She quickly sat up at the sound of her mums voice, She didn't want to get shouted at.

She threw the covers away and stood up

"I'm up !" She called back

She ran her hands through her hair, and sighed staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Her usual routine consisted of heavy makeup and gothic accessories.

Today was no different.

She finished applying the stick of eyeliner to her waterline, and put it away in her bag.

She brushed her hair and pulled a face.

Brushing it made it flat.

She rubbed the sides of her hair with her hands, puffing it up.

She smiled at the now recognisable reflection

Miley Cyrus could never be called plain.

Next was clothes.

She scanned her wardrobe, rejecting everything she owned.

She searched round her room for something halfway decent.

She bent down and stretched her hand out, grabbing something from under the bed., she pulled it out and smiled.

A little black tank top, it was simple but... Miley could fix that.

She pulled the top over her head, and tugged some dark blue skinny jeans over her legs.

Time for accessories.

She opened a draw pulling out some arm-warmers and tons of bracelets.

First she pulled on the arms warmers; also black

They reached up to her elbow, covering everything other then her fingers.

She pulled on a tight purple jacket, and covered one of her arms in about 20 bracelets.

The finishing touch was a necklace.

Her dad had given her it, when she was little.

It was the only memory she had of him..

She grabbed her hair and pushed it all onto one shoulder, hooking the necklace round her neck and letting the pendant fall down her chest

Her belly bar and ear studs were essential, they stayed in place at all times.

She grabbed her school bag, and shoved in a couple of books, (not checking to see if they were the ones she needed), before running down stairs and into the kitchen

"Hi mum!" She said grabbing a sandwich of her mums plate, She took a bite and put the rest back on her plate.

Her mum pulled a disgusted face, but she didn't have time to say anything, before Miley rushed out the door

"Bye mum!"

She stepped out the house and shoved her headphones in her ears listening to one of her all time favourite songs.

'Breaking Benjamin - Breakdown.'

She closed her eyes singing every line by heart

"Let the fun and games begin,

She is spayed and broken in,

Skin is cold and white,

Such a lovely lonely night!"

She raised her voice on parts and attempted to scream on others, although this was one thing she wasn't capable off.

When she opened her eyes again, she was outside the school.

Her feet always knew where to take her.

She pulled her head phones out and entered the building, walking past everyone and down to her homeroom.

People were whispering, but it didn't bother her.

She knew what they were thinking.

She entered her homeroom, and slung her bag down on the desk, pulling her phone and headphones out again.

She rested her feet on the edge of the desk, with her knees bent in the air.

Drifting off into the land of good music

"Miley!" A blonde ran in the room, waving her hand in front of Miley face.

Miley pulled her head phones out, a little annoyed, but she smiled at the girl once she realized who it was.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?"

"Oh my god! You are so not going to believe this!"

Miley smiled, she never got excited like Lilly did, everything was such a big thing to her.

They both knew Miley wasn't going to guess, so Lilly finally blurted it out

"Oliver asked me out!"

This wasn't a big thing for Miley.

Oliver had asked Miley otu multiple times..

But she decided to not upset Lilly, and just be happy for her

"That's great Lilly"

Lilly hurried over to the seat next to Miley, knowing full well that class would start any minute.

Miley stuck her headphones in once again, and started humming under her breath.

"Okay Class! how we feeling today?"

Miley rolled her eyes, She pulled out her headphones once again, accepting that she wasn't going to get through a song anytime soon

Miley was tempted to ask if she could listen to her music, but she didn't know what to say.

She didn't know any of the teachers names, she just called them... teacher.

She instead, turned to Lilly, curious about the whole Oliver thing

"So what happened?" Miley whispered.

Lilly went straight into ramble mode, obviously really estatic about it.

"Well when I was walking to school, I saw him with a group of his friends and then he came over and asked me if I wanted to hang out!"

Miley sat in shock for a moment

She couldn't understand anything Lilly had said.

She tried to slow the words down in her mind, to understand it and get a picture in her head of how it actually happened

Miley rested her hand on Lilly's back and told her to "Breathe.."

Lilly got her normal breathing back soon, but the teacher looked annoyed.

"Girls! Be quiet! Your disturbing all the other kids!"

Miley turned around and examined the classroom.

Kids were texting, sleeping and even… balancing pencils on their nose

That was actually quite impressive, but besides the point

It was obvious their conversation hadn't disturbed anybody.

Miley turned back around and smiled to herself,

School was a waste.

Nobody came to school to learn!

**-------------------------------**

**First chapter!!,**

**I really like this story, and just to give you guys an idea of what this story is about, It's kind of "John Tucker Must Die"/"10 things i hate about you" **

**I'm not gonna copy the films, but i decided this would be fun to write**

**Ps. I'm still gonna write Courage, Down and What I've done**

**Courage is the most popular so far . **

**Review please :D xoxo**


	2. Guy's like him

First period was biology, this usually mean't Miley would skip.

But not today.

"Hey Oliver" Miley smiled taking a seat next to him.

"Uh ..Hey Miley.. What are you doing here?"

It was clear the boy was confused, Miley never showed to bio, half the kids didn't even know she was in that class!

But today was an exception, Miley needed answers, Pronto!

"No reason really"

She flashed he sweetest smile and continued. "Just wanted to say hi"

She pulled out her book and pen, Oliver seemed amazed she was actually doing work,

But of course she wasn't

She scribbled something down, which Oliver assumed would be the date and title.

But this was Miley..

She slid the book over to Oliver, so he could read what it said.

Her curly angelic handwriting read

"Wot r u doing tnite?" There was a smiley face and Miley number scribbled on the side.

She was flirting, but it was the only way she could get a guy like Oliver to spill the beans.

He suddenly smiled, scooting his chair closer to Miley's

"Nothing, why?"

Miley was disgusted by his devilish smirk.

But she had to know, if he was really into Lilly.

She made her index and middle finger walk across the desk towards him

"It's just.. I heard you were dating someone" She looked up, with sadness in her eyes.

Taking Drama was defiantly a smart choice.

"And.." She paused with a long sigh "I just wanted to know if it was true, I mean you and me, we.."

She looked away, sniffling her nose and made a fake crying sound

"Miles, of course it's not true!"

Miley kept her head turned away from him, as the anger grew stronger.

He was a pig!

If he really liked Lilly, He wouldn't lie about it!

She turned back and attempt to smile, although it was hard.

"Well I guess I should tell Lilly that!"

She couldn't control herself, her anger just came pouring out, and every guy was scared of Miley.

"Lilly..right.." He began quietly, realizing she'd set him up

"Yeah Lilly!" Miley paused, but Oliver didn't say nything "Otherwise known as my BEST FRIEND!"

Oliver looked down, biting his bottom lip.

"Oliver, Explain!"

"Okay okay, fine!" He paused and started to tell Miley the truth for a change.

"My friends they.. " He looked away and exhaled a large breath, as if he was.. Ashamed

"They dared me okay?"

"Not okay!"

Miley was fuming, She knew Oliver was a jerk, but Lilly was vulnerable to this kind of thing and he had no right to mess with her like that!

Miley stood up from her chair and just stared at him.

She waited a moment for him to say something decent, but he didn't

Miley shook her head and walked out the classroom.

She didn't know where she was going, but the good thing about never going to bio, is nobody noticed when she ditched.

She stormed downstairs and outside of the school.

Once she reached the school gates, she decided now would be a good time to listen to some music, finally.

She unhooked her bag and pulled out her ipod and some cigerttes

She lit one up, and stuffed her hair phones in, pushing her hair away.

She tried hard to concentrate on the lyrics, but all she could think about was Lilly.

Lilly was a good girl, and she deserved to know the truth!

**-----------------**

**Ahh! I LOVE Mileys character in this story. She's so bad-ass, lmao**

**Anyway review please, sorry it's short but i don't wanna jump straight in, The next chapter will be lkind of like the film "John tucker must die" (If you haven't seen that film, watch it!)**

**Peace+Love xoxo**


	3. Time for the truth

Miley sighed at the sound of the bell.

She'd managed to avoid Lilly somehow, but now it was dinner, and she had to face telling her the truth.

She stood up and grabbed her bag.

As she began walking very slowly towards her homeroom, dragging her feet across the floor, She was stopped by a voice

"Hey wait!"

Normaly she would ignore people, but she was trying to kill as much time as possible, so she turned and saw a petite black haired girl standing in front of her.

"Your Miley, aren't you?"

Miley just nodded her head, not sure of what to say.

This girl was completely unrecognisable to her.

A smile formed on the girls face " I heard about you and Oliver"

Miley looked down, and let out a deep breath.

It had gotten round all ready, if Lilly knew, she would demand answers.

"Your point?" Miley mumbled, still staring at the ground.

"I'm Selena, I'm Oivers…" She paused for a moment and continued "EX girlfriend"

Miley knew what that mean't.; They were a couple and until the conflict miley caused today

"I wanna get him back" Selena said, pouting her lips and placing her hand on her hip

Miley looked up slightly, but didn't say anything, she was waiting for the girl to explain.

"Think about it, You're the.." She paused to think of something that wasn't disrespectful.

"Bad girl, that every guy wants"

"So.."

"So, we could make him fall in love with you.." She paused and an evil smirk spread across her cheeks

"And then break his heart!" She finished aggressively, yet still smiling.

"I'm sorry, but. ....no" Miley turned her back on the girl and walked away.

Selena called after her, but Miley choose to ignore it.

She kept on walking until she reached finally reached where she wanted to be.

She took a deep breath, before turning the door knob slowly.

Lilly ran straight up to her, asking her all the question miley knew to expect.

"You were in Bio! What happened!!!" Lilly was practically bouncing up and down wit excitment, and Miley really didn't want to ruin that.

"Lilly he.." She exhaled another long breath and finished her sentence, with as much sensitivity as she possibly could "he doesn't like you"

She decided to leave the part about his friends, out,. Why upset her anymore then was barely neccessary

Lilly gulped and turned away from Miley hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Miley looked down, regretting she's said anything

After a moment of Silence, Lilly turned and looked at Miley "your lying"

Miley voice bcame shaky and it was become extremely hard to hide the tears.

"Lilly, I'm telling the truth!" She tried to be confident in what she was saying, but how could she?

She'd tried to be honest and It'd blown up in her face, the only option left was to sit back and watch it all go wrong

**--------------**

**Sorry it's been so long, but i wasn't gettign any reviews for this story, so i didn't see the point in uploading.**

**Please review, if you want me to continue this story, (It's gonna be a longggg story :D)**

**xx**


	4. Plan Expose Oliver

Miley was silent for the rest of the day, she couldn't deny the pain she felt from Lilly's reaction.

They were best friends, they always had been.

Now some stupid guy had to come along and ruin all of that?

She knew what she had to do and as soon as the bell rang signalling for the end of school, it was time to put plan "Expose Oliver for what he really is" into action.

She walked out the classroom instantly, not waiting to be excused.

She stood at the school gates and waited; It wasn't long before she saw the person she'd been waiting for, coming around the corner.

"Selena wait!"

The girl hesitated but was clearly a lot friendlier then Miley, She turned and folded her arms "Yeah"

"I wanna do it"

Selena face suddenly lit up, and the annoyance in her expression had completely disappeared.

"Awesome!" She squealed "You've seriously just made my day"

Miley smiled, it was nice to know someone appreciated her.

None of the two girls spoke after that, maybe because they had nothing in common, or maybe because one guy had ruined both their lives in one day

After a long period of awkward silence, Miley felt curious as to why the normally talkative girl had nothing to say.

"Is something wrong?"

Selena sighed and looked down, hiding her face in her long hair. "I found out Oliver.. .. He has 2 more girlfriends.. " She paused to correct herself "EX girlfriends".

Suddenly the mood was contagious, and Miley felt guilty as if somehow it was her fault, but it only gave her more of a motivate to get back at him.. For girls everywhere

* * *

**Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very shortttt update!!**

**Sorry it's so short but i wanted to get somethign up, and it felt liek the end of the chapter lol.**

**Anyway i'm gonna update again very soon and make a trailer of somethign to hopefully get more readers, because i really liek this story and it seemes a waste just writing it for myself and the odd reader.**

**And i would like to thank Fan of the toons, for being my only reviewer :D**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxo**


End file.
